Love In a Heap of Tissues?
by Swain-Freshie
Summary: Starfire has a common earth cold but how will her body react to something it has never experienced? How will Robin react when his best friend needs special cares? First story! OneshotRobStar Fluff...Oh so filled with fluffy goodness. R&R!


**Love in a heap of Tissues?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the show wouldnt have been cancelled.**

**Summary: Oneshot/RobStar Fluff...Oh so filled with fluffy goodness. R&R!**

It began like any other morning in Titans Tower; Cy and BB having their usual tofu/meat arguement, Raven coming into the common room only to fix her herbal tea and then retreating once again into the darkness of her room, Robin reading the daily paper and sipping a mug of coffee, oh wait! Where is our naive alien princess? Here is where we shall begin...

"Star?" Robin questioned knocking gently on his team mates door. Upon hearing no answer and beginning to fear for the worst he overode the code and entered Starfire's bedroom glancing around with his masked eyes. Heaving a sigh of relief after spotting a Starfire-sized lump in the middle of her circular bed, he trotted over to see why the early riser was still bed ridden at this hour of the morning.

Gently pulling back the lavender covers Robin was greeted by a sight that made him stiffle a chuckle.

"Starfire, are you ok? Umm...You dont look like erm...yourself..." He muttered trailing off at the end of his sentence. Starfire's tanned skin was cherry hued and her nose was a bright red. She lay covered in a stack of tissues and was trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Dno friend Robin, I amd not feeling 'the well' dis mording." She replied stuffily. Seizing a tissue she loudly blew her nose and closed her eyes.

"Star, I think you may have caught the cold I had last week. Maybe I should stay home and take care of you..." Robin answered a sliver of hope in his otherwise monotonus voice. Glancing down at the beauty before him, he couldnt help but think about how adorable she looked, even when she was ill. _'The way her hair is surrounding her face makes her look more heavenly than before, and her rosy cheeks only bring out her eyes...NO! Bad Bird Boy! She is your team mate for God's sake' _He thought shaking his head and awaiting her answer.

Nodding gently Star closed her eyes and sighed, tugging the covers up underneath her chin. "That would bwe most welcome friend." Placing a quick kiss on her forehead and blushing furiously he exited the room and went to give a "status report" on Star's health to the other team members.

After glaring at Cyborg and attempting to kill Beastboy for mocking his unmaskable blush when he told the others that he would take care of Star, Robin finally managed to prepare some chicken noodle soup with extra mint frosting and was currently making his way down the hallway to the tamaranean princess' room. Placing his card in the slot and entering the room he sidled over to the bed and sat on the edge of it gently rousing Starfire. "Star, I umm...made you some soup..." Hearing a slight moan from underneath the covers he sat the tray down and pulled the comforter down and placed his hand on her forehead. She was freezing!

"R-R-Robin...I amb most cold...why id it dso cold ib here?" Starfire whispered, her voice hoarse. Running to her closet he grabbed as many blankets as he could find and heaped them on top of her. "Better?" he questioned fretfully. Her only reply was the chattering of her teeth. Kicking off his boots and sliding under the covers he snuggled closer to her and brushed a few firey strands of hair off of her face. She sighed happily and scooted even closer to him. Opening her emerald eyes she tried to see behind his mask. _'Oh her eyes are so beautiful up close...I never even noticed that she has freckles on her nose'_ he thought dreamily. He was quickly snapped out of his musings when he felt a rush of cold air blow around his eyes. Gasping, he saw Starfire holding his mask in her hand and staring in wide-eyed wonder what she had never before seen. "Oh Robin, dey are bost glorious..." She murmered. He glanced at her lips and following his sudden urge, captured her lips in a searing kiss. He was baffled when she eagerly responded back, tilting her head to the side.

Pulling back due to need for oxygen he rested his forehead against hers, "Maybe you should suffer from a cold more often..." He murmered chuckling softly, her only answer was a soft giggle.

**The End!**

Hey guys! Swain-Freshie here, this is my first ever Teen Titans fanfiction. So tell me what you liked and didnt, flames will be used to roast marshmellows. Anyway! R&R!

(Click the lil button, u know you wanna)


End file.
